Returning to Old Habits
by Beckster
Summary: Renji and Rukia spend some time together but little do they know they have an audience. A RenRuki & UraYor fic.


This was written for my het challenge assignment on livejournal.

**Title: **Returning to Old Habits

**Author: **Beck

**Pairing(s): **Renji/Rukia, Urahara/Yoruichi

**Rating/Warning(s): **Hard R not quite NC-17 but still some sexing going on. Voyeur!Urahara, potty mouth Renji.

**Notes: **Takes place after the Save Rukia arc.

Enjoy!

Rukia tried holding her stance as the dust started to clear. She knew she'd taken a few hits, but wasn't quite sure where until she felt something wet trickle down her arm. If she'd been a few seconds slower, he would've severed it clean off – and speaking of said person... she glanced in his direction and walked over to get a better view.

What Rukia saw actually took her a bit by shock; her Sode no Shirayuki had managed to freeze half of Renji's sword arm – sword included – and his legs up to his knees. His body contorted as he struggled awkwardly to free himself from the ice. The need to giggle at the scene was hard to hold back; one slipped out despite her best efforts, which finally had him looking up at her.

"I gotta say, I totally didn't see that move coming." Renji went back to trying to break free of the ice that held him down. "Are you going to stand there laughing at me or are you going to try and help me out of this?"

"I'm just admiring my work before you destroy it. I could use some kidou to help speed up your release."

Renji went to open his mouth to voice his thought on the matter but Rukia prevented him from going any farther. "And before you argue with me, keep in mind that I'm better at the arts than what you have mastered."

Just as she was getting ready to perform the chant, Renji's grip on her wrist stalled her process and pulled her closer to where he stood. He saw her right sleeve shredded past the elbow but the rest was still covered by the black cloth. It was the bloodied exposed arm that caught his attention.

"What the fuck!? Why didn't you tell me I got one in on you?" He tried not to sound like he was shouting at her, but it didn't matter – Rukia heard the guilt underlying his voice and understood his concern. "I... er... I mean, how bad did I hurt you?" This time he sounded a bit calmer, if not still a tad concerned over seeing her bleeding, and by his hand at that.

"You just nicked it, that's all." Rukia averted her eyes and blushed slightly in embarrassment. She wanted to curse herself mentally for letting her guard down and having Renji witness her weakness.

"Bullshit. And you wanted to perform kidou on me in the state you're in? Not only could I lose some limbs from frost bite but I'd have them blown off if you were to fuck up a chant 'cause you couldn't focus." Renji shook his head wearily; squeezing her wrist lightly before letting go and thinking about what she could do to help him out. "I almost hate to have you do this but you could just use your sword and help break me free. I'd do it myself but as you can see, I'm a bit screwed in that department."

Rukia unsheathed her sword and went to work, shattering the icy shackles. Once freed, Renji tried to work some stiffness out of the muscles that were frozen in place and thought of a cunning idea.

"I think we've had enough sparring for one day and I still don't like the looks of that wound of yours still bleeding. Besides, I know of a perfect place to rest up at."

Rukia looked down at her arm to see how much he was exaggerating. "It's nothing to be overly worried about."

Renji couldn't help but scoff at her remark. "Easy for you to say, I'll be the one facing your brother's wrath if he sees that wound. Anyway," Rukia let out a surprised squeak as he scooped her up in his arms, "enough talking - and don't start complaining about carrying you, we'll get there quicker by me doing this." Renji made haste on flash stepping to the spot he was anxious to show her.

He placed her down as they arrived but couldn't help wincing at the pain shooting through his weary muscles. "Here we are."

Rukia's eyebrows rose in curiosity as she took in the view in front of them. "A hot spring?"

"Not just a hot spring," Renji went on to explain as he started to undress, "you'll see what other properties it features. Gotta give that sneaky bastard credit, I think he hit the jackpot with this." Placing his hands on his hips, he leaned back and then forward, making his spine pop in the process. Noticing she wasn't moving at all, he poked her in the ribs to get her attention. "I don't think it'll do you any good with those clothes on."

Rukia turned to face him, which had her turning her head in the opposite direction so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash. "I... uh... will. You... you go on ahead."

"Have it your way then."

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he got in the water and sat down, already looking as if he was becoming quite relaxed. With her back facing him as she started to strip, she then glanced over her shoulder to issue him a stern warning. "Close your eyes."

The marking above Renji's eye rose in question as if making sure he heard her correctly. "What for? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

It took all she had to fight the blush from creeping to her cheeks at this awkward moment. "Doesn't matter, it's just a gentlemanly thing to do."

"Alright, alright." He breathed out a heavy sigh as he tilted his head back against the wall, though the smile across his lips didn't go unnoticed by her when she neared the water.

"No peeking either!"

"I'm not, honest."

Once her body was submerged, she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. The cut on her cheek, to the wound on her arm, and her overall being, she could slowly feel the exhaustion seep out of her pores. "You can open your eyes now."

The look of confusion was clearly written all over her face when Renji focused his vision to the dark haired girl sitting within arms length from him. He couldn't contain himself from sounding cocky when he noticed her expression. "I told you it was no ordinary hot spring."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before sinking down a bit more in the water, Renji could've sworn he heard her purr in content though now that he thought about it, he would've done the same thing; the water felt great.

Renji gazed up at the clear blue sky. "Ya know, you didn't do too bad of a job for someone slowly regaining their powers back."

Rukia held up her hand and stared into it as if it were going to give her the words she struggled to grasp. "I still feel pretty rusty." She then curled her fingers into her palm, clenching and unclenching, checking out her flexibility in what was supposed to have been her wounded arm. "But regardless of how I am right now, I feel pretty good. Spending time with Shirayuki again cured me of my doubts. I was afraid she'd reject me."

A hush fell across the hot spring when she didn't hear a response from his end and thought of a way to get his attention. Feeling something brush against his thigh didn't seem to faze the zoned out redhead till the movement went higher and a tickling sensation to his balls had him sitting straight up.

"Which reminds me," Rukia slyly smirked as she watched how flustered he got. "Now that I have your attention, as I was about to say, you still have yet to show me Zabimaru."

He placed a hand on his chest feeling how fast his heart was beating and tried to catch a breath in order to answer her this time. "First off, I heard every word you said, I just couldn't come up with a good come back. Secondly, in all due time I'll show you. I'm afraid once I do, I won't have a moment to myself without having you bugging me about wanting to see him."

Renji observed Rukia approaching him fully and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Awww... why not?" The pouty expression across her lips was becoming too tempting not to latch onto it with his teeth.

"Because he's big and furry."

Rukia's eyes became wide with curiosity and if it were possible, she would've bounced gleefully in his lap. "Big and furry?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "See, I knew I shouldn't even have said that much."

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Quit being mean!"

Just as he was about to reach for her, she dipped down into the water and when she came to face him again, she started to dribble water over his mouth. She stared intently at what was going on – and what that was he didn't know, 'til she ran her thumb over his bottom lip that started to heal.

"You missed a spot." She spoke no more words as she leaned into him and nibbled teasingly on his upper lip until he did the same to her, and then her mouth pressed softly against his... so warm, so gentle.

She snaked a hand between them and gave him a squeeze before bracing her other hand on his shoulder, lifting herself slightly.

With a harsh groan, he opened his mouth as tongues teased, teeth clashed, and their kisses grew more insistent with pure raw need.

She started to lower herself down 'til she felt the tip of him nudging at her opening, when the reality of it all between them came full force and she couldn't help but break the kiss and rest her forehead against his. "Renji..." Every breath she expelled mingled with his as he slid into her, inch by agonizing inch.

"It's been... way too... long." He wasn't sure if she was stating the fact or questioning him.

He grabbed her hips and helped her push herself fully onto his shaft, not even flinching as her nails bit into his shoulder blades. He then leaned forward and placed an opened mouth kiss to where the faint mark on her shoulder was healing from when he wounded her. And in agreement, his lips trailed up her neck till he reached the shell of her ear, letting his words send shivers throughout her body. "It has been... way... too... long."

Little did the couple know they had an audience - and if he had it his way, they never would find out either. The thought was short lived when he heard a familiar female voice whisper in his ear.

"Who knew you were such a voyeur?"

"Ahh... haha... Yoruichi-san. I was just... ah... checking how things were going on with the training." Urahara fixed his hat that was slightly skewed from his jolt of being caught and tried to give his best innocent smile.

"Is that what they call it now a days?" Yoruichi glanced down to the tent in his pants and reached around to lightly stroke him through the material.

He leaned his side into the boulder he was hiding behind and gave a low moan in content.

"Come on, let's leave them be and have our own 'training' session." She gave a light tug on his cock to move him along.

Urahara couldn't help but obey. "Yes, yes, whatever Yoruichi-san wants Yoruichi-san gets."

**END!**


End file.
